


Le Monde Se Souviendra

by HolyKali (estelle0)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelle0/pseuds/HolyKali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi l'a juré. Le monde entier se souviendra. OS. Levi's Squad. Death Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Monde Se Souviendra

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, tout premier post sur ce site, les autres fanfics suivront vite, c'est une expérimentation, il se peut que je modifie des tags, etc... par la suite!

L’herbe.  
Les troncs.  
Ses camarades.  
Tout était taché de sang.  
Leurs corps étaient abandonnés, tordus, brisés, des os saillaient, leurs regards vides.  
Leurs regards qui l’avaient soutenu.  
Il s’éloignait d’eux.   
Il ne voulait pas.   
Il ne voulait pas en voir davantage, il ne voulait pas voir d’autres victimes sans vies.  
Plus jamais il ne voulait commettre l’erreur de s’attacher ainsi à ses camarades.  
Les laisser partir était à la hauteur de leur engagement et de la fierté qu’il avait eu à travailler avec eux : immense.  
La chute intérieure était vertigineuse.  
Petra regardait le ciel à travers les branches d’un arbre.  
Non.   
Le cadavre de Petra fixait le vide, écrasé contre un tronc, la colonne vertébrale brisée.  
Y avait-il encore un humain dans ce monde qui ne soit pas fou ?  
Y avait-il encore un être sur cette terre qui ne mérite pas d’être exterminé ?  
Levi sentit Mikasa se porter à sa hauteur plus qu’il ne la vit.  
Elle commença à brailler à propos d’Eren.  
Eren.  
Pour la première fois, il avait envie d’abandonner son devoir au profit du recueillement.  
N’étais-ce pas indécent de parler ainsi d’Eren auprès des gens qui avaient donné leur vie pour le protéger ?  
Ne méritait-elle pas une bonne gifle, et même plus ?  
Pour toutes les fois où elle négligerait le monde entier au profit d’un seul être et bafouerait des centaines de sacrifices humains ?  
Les seuls êtres humains qui réchauffaient Levi de leur lumière venaient de disparaitre à jamais.   
Y avait-il encore un espoir dans ce monde fou ?  
L’habitude prit le dessus, comme un cordon de sécurité.  
Les corps mutilés de ses compagnons défilaient devant ses yeux encore et encore.  
Et encore.  
Mais il y avait une tâche à accomplir.  
Encore une.  
Eren.  
Au fond de lui-même, un abîme de rage grondait et le scandait son désir de vengeance.  
Trouver le traître.  
L’arracher de son corps de titan.  
Le démembrer de ses propres mains.  
Voir la douleur dans ses yeux.  
L’entendre implorer le pardon tout en sachant qu’il ne viendrait pas.  
Le voir chercher une once d’humanité dans ses yeux avant qu’il laisse ce fils de chien se vider de son sang.  
Et voir son visage décomposé lorsqu’il verrait la bête sans émotions qu’il était avant de refermer la porte.  
Puis il dit le contraire de tout cela, il laissa son visage lisse.  
Rien ne devait le toucher.  
Il était un porte-flambeau, destiné à servir d’arme mais aussi d’exemple.  
D’espoir.  
Et l’espoir se devait de ne pas être trop inhumain.  
Il ne jeta plus un regard à ses compagnons dont les yeux vides le hantaient toujours et accéléra.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Il avait décidé de finir par Petra.  
Parce que de tous ses hommes, elle était la plus jeune, la plus douce, celle qui n’était pas faite pour la guerre, celle qui n’aurait jamais dû se trouver là.  
Elle méritait plus d’égards que ça.  
Il déplia une dernière fois son canif et découpa doucement l’insigne de la jeune femme.  
Il savait qu’Erwin faisait la même chose, dans son coin.  
Discrètement.  
Parce que les forts ne doivent pas se souvenir, c’est ainsi.  
Rangeant dans sa poche l’écusson des brigades d’exploration, il jeta un drap blanc autour du corps, et lui ferma les yeux après un instant d’hésitation.  
Ce monde était trop laid pour qu’elle s’abaisse encore à le regarder.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Leurs cadavres avaient glissé, les uns après les autres.  
Il avait aperçu Petra.  
Il savait au plus profond de lui-même que les autres étaient aussi dans ce chariot.  
Et qu’ils avaient été balancés sur la route comme de vulgaires paquets.  
Jamais enterrés.  
Jamais en paix.  
Sans doute dévorés.  
Pas de dernière demeure.  
Pas de cérémonie descente.  
Levi osa un regard aux écussons.  
Il allait renoncer à ses souvenirs matériels.   
Si ses compagnons ne pouvaient pas être enterrés, alors il se débrouillerait avec ce qu’il avait.  
Il enterrerait leurs souvenirs.  
Il leur ferait des tombes.  
Seul.  
Personne ne devrait connaître la douleur de leur perte.  
Jamais.  
Personne ne devrait le regarder comme un homme brisé.  
Levi n’était pas brisé.  
Levi était une longue plaie sanglante depuis sa naissance qui ne cessait de s’allonger et de se rouvrir au fil des années.  
Et cette fois, la douleur qui le déchirait était monstrueuse.  
Elle ne lui donnait pas de force.   
Elle le dégoûtait de lui-même.  
C’était tout ce qu’il avait craint.  
Levi allait porter le deuil pour la première fois de sa vie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il ne lui annoncerait pas.  
Pas lui.  
Pas avec son visage inexpressif.  
Pas avec sa froideur et sa distance.  
Petra n’était pas morte.  
Elle vivait toujours pour son père.  
Et Levi ne serait pas celui qui lui annoncerait le massacre.  
Il ne lui dirait pas qu’un humain transformé un titan l’avait massacrée.  
Et il ne le regarderait pas en face.   
Ni aujourd’hui.  
Ni demain.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sa cheville lui faisait mal.  
Son regard était fixé sur sa tâche.  
Une fois qu’il eut rebouché le dernier trou, il releva la tête.  
Quatre croix se dressaient.  
Le monde se souviendra.  
Il se souviendra que même les meilleurs partent.  
Que les sacrifices ne sont pas vains.  
Et que Levi n’avait jamais abandonné un compagnon.   
Jamais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La salle était vide.  
Immense.  
Froide.  
Vide.  
Autrefois, elle avait été si vivante.  
Et maintenant ?  
Maintenant, qui allait-on sacrifier ?  
Qui allait-on pleurer ?  
Quel cadavre allait-on jeter ?  
Quel sang allait couler ?  
Levi parlait pour tuer le silence.  
Pour donner l’illusion d’une présence.  
Il voyait des fantômes dans tous les coins de la bâtisse.  
Il voyait du sang suinter de ses propres souvenirs.  
Il était tombé bien bas.  
Mais ces quatre-là… Ils étaient si résistants…   
Cette équipe, il l’avait gardée si longtemps…  
Levi n’abandonnerait pas jusqu’à ce que le responsable soit à sa merci.  
C’était une promesse à des morts.  
Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.  
Mais c’était ainsi.  
Il voulait voir le visage de ce monstre.  
Il voulait le voir se souvenir.  
Il voulait le voir énumérer ses victimes.  
Il voulait lire dans ses yeux les noms de ses hommes.  
Il voulait lui arracher les cris d’agonie les plus monstrueux qui soient.  
Il voulait que le monde entier se souvienne.  
Petra.  
Auruo.  
Erd.  
Gunther.  
Ces hommes étaient les meilleurs du monde.  
Et ils étaient tombés.  
Au nom de l’humanité.  
Et tous se souviendraient de leurs noms dans cent ans.  
Comme des héros.  
Parce qu’ils étaient des héros.  
Le héros n’est pas celui qui survit et qui raconte.  
Le héros est celui qui s’est sacrifié mais dont on se souvient toujours.  
Et Levi le savait.  
Jamais il ne cesserait de se répéter leurs noms.  
Personne ne les oublierait jamais.  
Petra.  
Auruo.  
Erd.  
Gunther.  
« Vous avez accompli votre devoir. J’accomplirai le mien. »


End file.
